


SHISHA

by SeinnyaShizuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU! Slice of Life, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAAP TELAT ENAM BULAN, Homo, M/M, anu, buat MING, midotaka - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia tidak pernah menyangka, keputusannya untuk membiarkan paru-parunya menghirup uap wewangian buah, membuat hidupnya jungkir balik dalam semalam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHISHA

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> .  
> [Warning: AU! Slice of Life; Alternate Age]

Asap bebas nikotin mengepul. Suasana dari kafe bernuansa Timur Tengah itu cukup menenangkan. Aneh sekali, ia pikir ketika pintu dibuka, ia akan mendengar serentetan melodi disko atu musik bernuansa dunia gemerlap lain— setidaknya yang agak timur tengah seperti musik pengiring film-film bertema balapan liar yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat elegan dan disukai oleh semua rekan kerjanya, ia tidak tahu.

Tapi, begitu telinganya menangkap klasikal ala timur tengah mengalun, bergantian dengan musik gubahan Mozart, ia merasa pilihannya ke sini memang tepat.

Midorima butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang dirasa bisa membuat kepalanya pecah.

Telah menanggalkan jas putih kebesarannya; ia memasuki kafe dengan pakaian kasual yang cukup normal, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah satu dari sekian dokter yang depresi.

Arloji melingkar di lengannya, memantulkan cahaya dari lampu gantung bergaya kuno yang menghiasi atap dari bagian barat kafe; meja bar yang sekarang ia duduki dengan sedikit kasar, oh siapa peduli juga. Toh, kebanyakan para pengunjung memilih sofa-sofa di utara sana untuk bersantai, atau bergosip, entah.

Hanya Midorima; satu-satunya lelaki yang memilih untuk berhadapan langsung dengan bartender— lucu memang, apakah kafe-kafe di Arab memang memiliki meja bar dan kursi seperti bar Inggris? Atau sang pemilik lebih memilih untuk modifikaai budaya demi daya tarik usahanya?

"Pesan apa, Tuan?"

Seorang bartender dengan pakaian ala— bartender Inggris? Oke, Midorima mulai tidak paham akan konsep interior dan pelayanan kafe ini, mendekatinya sembari menyondorkan menu yang kebanyakan menuliskan (sepertinya) arak Arab 9 bahkan kurma juga jadi menu rekomendasi di sana).

Midorima depresi, hanya saja ia tetap menghindari alkohol dan rokok, karena, apa daya, ia hanya bawahan, tidak mungkin membolos kerja hanya karena masalah nepotisme ini; ia harus tetap kerja walau terzolimi.

Prinsipnya, kalau ia membolos, ia akan terlihat kalah.

Midorima memang pendiam, tapi gengsinya tinggi. Camkan itu.

Tapi ia rela membuang gengsinya di tempat seperti ini.

"Saya pesan _frapuccino_ dengan taburan _blackforest_ , serta _shisha_."

Sang bartender mengangguk, dan berkata, "Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja; bahkan terlihat bersyukur ketika Midorima duduk dan memesan minuman di sana, ah, tapi bisa saja ketika tengah berbalik dan berkutat dengan eskrim dan susu, ia tertawa dalam hati; melihat seorang om-om (iya, Midorima sadar diri kalau usianya sudah pertengahan kepala dua namun masih bujang), memesan kopi-tapi-bukan-kopi dengan tambahan coklat seperti anak kecil.

Bartender lain menghampirinya; memberikan _shisha_ selagi pesanan bocahnya diracik.

Sebenarnya; Midorima sedikit jijik dengan benda ini— menurutnya, benda yang menjadikan uap air rasa buah sebagai asap rokok jejadian ini sama saja merugikannya seperti rokok. Bukan dalam hal nikotin, karena jelas tidak ada zat berbahaya yang terkandung, sepertinya? Namun, memikirkan fakta bahwa bisa saja ini sudah pernah digunakan— ya mungkin hanya dicuci bersih saja batangnya karena prinsip dagang; _tidak mau rugi, keluarkan modal seminim mungkin_ , bisa menularkan penyakit.

Midorima geli. Ia adalah seseorang yang bergelut di bidang kesehatan sejak umur delapan belas tahun, dan berbagai jenis penyakit yang tertular melalui liur sudah menghiasi kehidupan sehari-harinya, menjadi hapalan di luar kepala.

Ah, tapi siapa peduli soal itu.

Lebih baik ia seperti ini, sekali saja; daripada mencoba rokok dan kecanduan karena sepertinya merokok jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ke rumah sakit tiap hari, dan menghadapi setan kecil itu.

Ia mengambil pena _shisha_ dari tempatnya; berdoa, semoga penyakitnya (kalau ada) takut kepadanya karena ia punya segudang pengetahuan tentang mereka dan antibiotik serta obat-obatan untuk menangkis mereka dari penggerogotan imun tubuh, dan menghisapnya perlahan.

Merasakan campuran dari rasa buah (serta sedikit tabako) dari cairan itu, sebelum ia hembuskan, menimbulkan sebuah asap lain yang mengepul sendiri; terpisah dari puluhan asap di utara sana.

Cukup menyenangkan.

Ia menghirup, dan menghembuskannya lagi, sebelum bartender yang tadi melayaninya kembali menampakkan diri di depannya sambil membawa segelas panjang pesanan (bocah) miliknya.

"Trims."

Midorima merespon singkat, ia memang tidak suka basa-basi dengan orang baru, apalagi hubungannya hanya pelayan-pelanggan, dan kembali menghirup _shisha_ nya.

Pelayan bersurai gelap tadi mengundurkan diri, dan kembali mengelap gelas-gelas ia tadi sempat ia tinggal ketika Midorima datang.

Baiklah, Midorima sekarang benar-benar merasa terasingkan.

Ia berada di sebuah kafe bernuansa Timur Tengah, tapi ia berada di sebuah sudut yang sangat Eropa.

Mau tertawa saja rasanya; kenapa seolah-olah, di mana pun dan kapanpun ia itu selalu melawan kodrat alam?

Ini lagi; _shisha_ yang tengah ia nikmati.

Rasanya rokok pipa lebih masuk akal kalau dikaitkan dengan kafe Eropa, tapi Midorima memang bukanlah orang yang rasis akan budaya. Ia tetap cuek, dan menikmati semuanya, asal rasa stresnya bisa hilang, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Setidaknya, kalau besok ada tambahan lagi, stres tidak akan bertumpuk dan berakhir seperti onggokan sampah tidak berguna dan merugikan di otaknya.

Ia membiarkan ketidakwarasannya lenyap. Hilang dari tubuhnya,  bersamaan dengan uap yang ia hembuskan.

-x-

"Halo."

Ketika ia berasumsi; akhirnya setelah sekian lama, bar ini laku juga oleh orang lain, ternyata sapaan tersebut dari berasal dari bartender yang menghantuinya sejak tadi (dan dugaannya tentang bagaimana si bartender mentertawakan pesanannya semakin menguat melihat senyum serta sinar jenaka dari dua manik abu metalik).

"Hai."

Midorima menjawab singkat, kembali membiarkan pikirannya mengawan. Sekiranya; ia harus meminimalisir interaksi dengan individu lain, untuk malam ini saja.

"Aku tumben melihatmu di sini."

Bartender itu berujar lagi, kali ini mematahkan perjalanan Midorima menuju awang-awang, memaksanya kembali untuk berhadapan dengan senyum ramah (yang entah kenapa, terlihat jahil di mata Midorima), berbasa-basi, sebagai satu-satunya pasangan anak manusia yang menghuni 'Pojokan Eropa'.

Midorima mendengus pelan, "kau mengusirku? Bartender macam apa kau?"

Ia merespon sinis— sangat tidak dirinya sekali. Tapi ia melegalkannya untuk malam ini saja. Ia lagi dalam tekanan, biarkan ia bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Dengan intensi mengusir si bartender secara halus, ia melakukannya.

Tapi, yang ada, malah tertawa. Terbahak, sambil memegangi perutnya dan bicara tersendat-sendat; kenapa aksenmu berbicara lucu sekali.

Midorima jadi malu sendiri, ia sama sekali lupa akan kebiasaannya menambahkan _"nanodayo"_ di setiap kalimat. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti itu.

Bukan salahnya, karena ia tidak melakukan itu secara sadar dan sengaja (atau, memang iya? Mungkin, Shintarou kecil menganggap kata tadi keren dan mulai menggunakannya nyaris di setiap kalimat).

Sial.

"Tidak sopan, _nanodayo_ ," kata Midorima lagi. Berusaha untuk menakut-nakuti, karena ia malas berurusan dengan pemilik dari kafe ini perihal mengadukan salah satu pegawainya telah melakukan pelecehan kepada pelanggan.

Bartender itu hanya tersenyum, tawanya berhenti.

Membalikkan badan, tapi Midorima masih bisa mendengar dengusan yang sesekali lepas.

Ugh, malu sekali. Rasanya dia ingin hengkang saja dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Ia melirik arloji.

Ah, sudah pukul sepuluh.

Cukup malam untuknya, jadi ijin pulang tidak akan menambah kehancuran martabatnya di depan si bartender tadi— tidak.

Terkesan dusta.

Ia saja baru tiba sekitar pukul sembilan lewat lima belas. Mau pulang sekarang? Lucu sekali, Midorima Shintarou.

Sudahlah. Midorima memilih untuk pulang saja.

"Hei, aku minta tagihannya."

"Hm?"

Bartender itu— namanya Takao Kazunari, dari lencana yang tersemat, menghadapnya sekali lagi, dengan ekspresi seolah-olah Midorima baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tambahan arak di kopi tapi bukan kopi, malah campuran susu dengan sedikit kopi dan krimnya.

Takao merespon, sudah selesai? Cepat sekali, yang tidak digubris oleh Midorima.

Dokter muda itu hanya memandangnya dengan lekat, berharap pemuda di depannya ini mengerti, kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diajak bercanda.

"Tagihannya, _nanodayo_."

Takao hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan ke belakang; Midorima tidak mengerti, karena mesin kasirnya berada sekitar tiga meter di sebelah kanan; memojok, berhimpitan dengan tembok, tapi Takao malah ke belakang.

Midorima tidak mau ambil pusing, membiarkan bartender aneh itu bertingkah sesukanya. Ia tidak mau pikirannya bertambah lagi bebannya. Sudah cukup pertengkaran yang tadi ia lakoni bersama Haizaki Shougo; sebagai sesama residen bedah di rumah sakit kerjasama universitas tempat ia menjalani pendidikan dokter spesialis.

Sudah cukup. Midorima tahu, memang, Haizaki Shougo adalah cucu direktur rumah sakit tersebut; Dokter Entah Siapa Namanya, ia tidak tahu, yang jelas sudah tua. Tapi, sekiranya para dosen pembimbing tidak perlu menyalahkannya atas kesalahan Haizaki. Memang, terkena apes dia semalam; mendapat giliran jaga bersama Haizaki, dan karena memang Haizaki itu moralnya sedikit tidak beres, ia malah menangani salah satu pasien dengan kurang ajar, dan membuat Midorima terkena damprat oleh dosen yang paling garang di rumah sakit itu (kata residen yang lebih senior darinya, Nijimura Shuuzou; mereka seperti itu karena takut jika mengomeli Haizaki, jam praktek mereka bisa dicabut oleh direktur, padahal kakek Haizaki sama sekali tidak memperlakukan cucunya secara spesial). Belum lagi, Haizaki malah marah-marah kepadanya, berkata; bahwa karena Midorima lalai dan tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya, jadinya ia terlalu lelah dan emosinya tidak sengaja terlampiaskan pada pasien.

Hah. Ingin tertawa saja Midorima setiap mendengar itu.

Bukannya, dalam kondisi apapun, Haizaki tetap emosian?

Perdebatan berapi-api (sebenarnya hanya Haizaki saja yang teriak-teriak) terjadi di ruang residen. Midorima hanya diam; menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin, dan membiarkan makian-makian Haizaki terlontar, sebelum akhirnya, Nijimura masuk, dan menggeret Haizaki untuk keluar.

Bersama Akashi Seijuurou; residen lain yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka tanpa niatan sama sekali untuk melerai (atau karena ia sudah pernah bertengkar dengan Haizaki sebelum ini dan memilih untuk diam), Midorima kembali bergelut dengan laporannya, dan setumpuk buku berbahasa asing mengenai major yang tengah ia spesialisasikan.

Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi mengingat hal ini lagi.

Pemuda itu menaikkan gagang kacamatanya sambil menghela napas, berusaha untuk mengusir bayangan itu lagi, berbarengan dengan datangnya Takao dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Kata Bos, Tuan dibebaskan dari tagihan."

Ia mengatakannya seolah-olah hal itu sangat wajar. Menyebabkan sebelah alis Midorima terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Tuan, Anda-dibebaskan-dari-tagihan-alias- _gratis_ ," ujar Takao dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Lagi-lagi Takao mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena itu." Ia menunjuk gelas Midorima.

Midorima nyaris tersinggung lagi andaikata Takao tidak cepat-cepat menambahkan; bukan masalah jenis pesanannya. Tapi, bosnya merasa seperti lintah darat kalau membiarkan seorang pelanggan membayar sebuah minuman yang bahkan tidak habis tigaperempatnya.

_Ini semua karenamu, tahu._

Ingin Midorima berkata seperti itu, tapi ia tahan. Ia membiarkan Takao mengoceh mengenai betapa mulianya beliau, dan mengatakan hal-hal lain yang tidak menarik perhatian pemuda bersurai zambrud tersebut.

"Bosmu, orangnya yang mana ya?"

Takao berjengit, "Hm... Yang mana ya? Memangnya Tuan—“

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Ah, Shin-chan mau ngapain dengan si bos?"

_Shin-chan._

Midorima Shintarou, 25 tahun. Bujang, merasa dilecehkan karena panggilan kekanak-kanakan oleh seorang bartender sinting.

"Lupakan. Terima kasih untuk minumannya, _nanodayo_."

Ia bangkit, mengambil tas serta dompet yang sempat ia keluarkan. Alih-alih membayar; ia malah digratiskan dengan alasan yang sangat tidak logis. Ia merasa semakin melawan kodrat alam malam ini.

Tidak mengindahkan panggilannya yang sangat tidak sopan (menurutnya), ia terus berjalan, sempat berbalik haluan, menghampiri seorang pelayan lain dan meminta alamat surel dari bos pemilik kafe itu.

Selama ia mengajak pelayan itu berkomunikasi, ia merasa pandangan pelayan itu terus-terusan bergantian menatapnya, kemudian melirik ke arah di belakangnya, yang ia asumsikan sebagai tempat si Takao Kazunari masih berdiri.

Sang pelayan masih ragu-ragu, kemudian Midorima berkata, "aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku mendapatkannya darimu", selagi ia masih mengadakan kontak mata diam-diam-- tidak diam-diam sih, Midorima terlalu jeli untuk tidak melihatnya.

Pada akhirnya, jawaban iya, dan segera saja sang pelayan mendiktekan alamat pesan elektronik dari sosok yang memberinya lapangan pekerjaan.

Midorima mengucapkan terima kasih, dan bergegas pergi.

Mungkin seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada si Takao Kazunari itu, karena setelah sekian menit lirik-lirik, pelayan tadi bersedia memberinya alamat email yang (agaknya) sakral itu.

-x-

Hari ini, harinya di rumah sakit adalah salah satu hari damai dari sekian yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Haizaki sedang mendapat tugas untuk bakti sosial, bersama dengan beberapa residen; tidak memandang lama atau tidaknya mereka sudah menempuh pendidikan, menuju salah satu kota pinggiran di wilayah Osaka.

Tidak menemukan sesosok pemuda bersurai kelabu itu seharusnya membuat ia merasa bahagia, dan bisa membiarkan jemarinya bernostalgia dengan tuts demi tuts dari piano yang ada di rumahnya pada petang.

Tapi, yang ada; Midorima malah memilih untuk kembali ke kafe antik rasis budaya tempat ia bertemu dengan pelayan paling cablak yang lancang sekali menertawakan kebiasaan anehnya dalam berbicara—

Bukan, bukan untuk mengadukan Takao; ia bukan tipe bapak-bapak eksekutif muda, orang kaya baru yang sangat congkak dan ingin semua pelayanan diratakan seperti restoran bintang lima; padahal tengah makan di kafe bintang tiga seperti yang satu ini.

Ia rela kembali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, hanya untuk membereskan urusannya dengan si bos, entah siapa itu, yang memberikannya gratisan secara cuma-cuma. Pokoknya, ia harus bisa mendapatkan alasan yang logis, dan kalau kurang puas; ia akan memaksa si bos untuk menerima uangnya— ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai lelaki depresi dan melarat yang kalap, ia harus bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya—

(Perlu diketahui; sebelum berangkat ke sini, Midorima terlebih dahulu menghabiskan sejamnya yang berharga untuk menerima ceramah tentang suatu hal yang sangat tidak Akashi sekali, begitu rekan surai merahnya bertanya, ke mana Midorima akan pergi, terlihat sangat buru-buru.)

"Halo!"

—bukan untuk membuatnya malu lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Di depan, orang yang sama.

.

Sebenarnya semuanya masih terkendali dari kemarin malam hingga beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bertukar pesan dengan si bos, berhubung yang bersangkutan sepertinya sangat sibuk, atau sok eksklusif, tidak ingin mengangkat telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, kemudian sebuah janji pertemuan dititahkan oleh yang berwenang.

Sangat lancar; walau tanpa bertukar suara dan salam-salam formal secara lisan, seperti sepatutnya, Midorima sudah merasa bahwa si bos adalah orang yang memiliki intelegensi dan wibawa yang tinggi— gaya bahasa emailnya sangat mirip dengan Akashi kalau sudah berurusan dengan bisnis (di sini Midorima agak gagal paham, kenapa temannya itu lebih memilih untuk mengabdi pada masyarakat sementara bakat alaminya ada di hal lain).

Sampai mana ia tadi, oh, kemudian setelah membuat janji, ia membiarkan pikirannya beristirahat, sebisa mungkin tidak memikirkan hal lain yang berpotensi membuatnya menyentuh bungkus rokok yang sudah teronggok miris di tong sampah anorganik kamarnya. Kemudian, menjalani harinya yang (agak) menyenangkan di rumah sakit, kembali lagi ke sini—

—dan seketika ingin menarik semua pikirannya tentang si bos yang punya intelegensi tinggi dan berwibawa.

"Kita bertemu lagi lho, Shin-chan!"

_Sebentar._

Kalau ia mengingatnya dengar benar; ia sama sekali tidak meminta nomor dari Si Cablak ini pada pelayan yang mengantarnya dari pintu masuk utama kafe, menuju sebuah ruangan di bagian belakang, nyaris tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh bufet yang penuh akan serangkaian cinderamata khas Timur Tengah, dan mahoni yang lebur dengan karpet dinding kafe tersebut. Dan ia juga sudah yakin, seratus persen, bahwa ini adalah benar-benar ruangan yang ia tuju.

Memangnya pelayan punya ruangan khusus seperti ini? Baik benar si bos, kalau begitu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah bicara, ya? Tolong antarkan aku ke ruang bosmu."

"Ta-tapi, Tuan— ini adalah..."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan tamu kita ke sini, Furihata-kun!"

Cicitan si pelayan yang belakangan diketahui bernama Furihata Kouki, dipotong oleh ucapan Takao, atau siapalah, Si Cablak ini pokoknya. Kemudian ia pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Midorima masih memandangi sosok surai malam itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah melihat alien.

Ia bangkit, pakaiannya sama sekali berbeda dari yang kemarin; sebuah kaus polo, celana jins panjang, serta sepatu kets membuatnya terlihat seperti anak muda jaman sekarang (Midorima merasa tua ketika memikirkan hal ini), berjalan mendekati Midorima, dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Midorima mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan tambahan; sekarang, tolong panggilkan bosmu.

Giliran, sekarang Takao yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Namun hal itu cuma berlangsung sebentar, kemudian ia masuk ke sebuah bilik kecil di dalam ruangan itu, dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah lencana di dada sebelah kiri.

Midorima masih sibuk merongoh kantung untuk mengecek ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar, apakah pesan itu penting, atau hanya pemberitahuan dari operator mengenai masa tenggangnya yang hampir habis, sehingga tidak menyadari kembalinya Takao; hingga yang bersangkutan berdeham.

Bertanya dengan nada yang totali berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, membuat Midorima makin berjengit, setelah agak terkejut ketika mendengar dehaman Takao tadi.

Dan membuat Midorima merasa serasa disambar petir siang bolong; melihat jabatan di lencana yang sudah berganti jadi _"General Manager",_ serta sebuah plakat yang menunjukkan nama lengkap Si Cablak Yang Tidak Bisa Ia Ingat Namanya, lengkap dengan gelarnya.

"Senang sekali rasanya kemarin malam dapat pesan dari Shin-chan lho. Kukira, Shin-chan akan marah padaku karena kuberikan secara cuma-cuma, minuman kemarin," katanya ringan, meninggalkan nada berwibawa dan kembali ke warna suara yang tergolong pecah, untuk laki-laki

Ya, memang—

—ia agak tersinggung (oh, pasti dia terdengar seperti wanita pms sekarang), tapi ia ingin mendengar alasan logisnya, agar tidak menumbuhkan sesuatu bersifat skeptis di pikirannya.

"Kamu, bosnya?"

Takao mendecak-decak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan. Tidak baik lho, kalau bertemu dengan tamu, dan langsung memanggil seperti itu."

Timbul intensi untuk melempar plakat tadi ke wajah Takao; hei, siapa yang lebih dulu memanggil nama orang dengan tidak sopan? Tapi diakibatkan oleh posisinya sebagai tamu; ia terpaksa menahan diri.

"Jawab saja, Takao-san."

Takao tersenyum lagi, sambil menelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan; cukup Takao saja.

Lalu ia mengambil alih pembicaraan, menjelaskan alasan, yang sama sekali tidak Midorima sangka, sebenarnya sangat klise sih, tapi— ya, hal ini sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Takao merongoh kantung celana untuk mengambil dompet, dan membiarkan sebuah pas foto seorang anak perempuan, kurang lebih berusia tiga belas tahun, sambil menanyakan pertanyaan, ingatkah dia dengan anak perempuan di foto ini, membuat Midorima kembali memutar otak. Kilas balik memori demi memori monoton rumah sakit yang memenuhi benaknya selama beberapa tahun ini, digerus.

"Anakmu?"

Itu adalah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Midorima, ketika ia berhasil mengingat, di suatu malam musim dingin, seorang anak kecil didampingi oleh seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, kejadiannya setahun lalu, mungkin? Mendatangi UGD dengan keluhan usus buntu kronis yang mengharuskan tindakan operasi dilakukan secepatnya.

Ah iya, anak itu adalah pasien pertama yang dibedah oleh Midorima, bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Statusnya waktu itu adalah residen tahun kedua, baru saja menjalani praktik operasi bersama dosen pembimbing kemarinnya, kemudian langsung disuguhi tubuh manusia sungguhan esoknya. Antara sial atau beruntung; ketika dokter jaga tetap, alias dosen pembimbingnya dihubungi, ia berkata bahwa ia terjebak badai salju, dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Midorima.

Benar-benar.

Takao terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Midorima, sebelum menegaskan; bahwa ia adalah kakak laki-laki dari anak perempuan itu.

Jadi, selain tukang tipu; Takao Kazunari adalah eksekutif muda sukses yang memiliki masa kecil kurang bahagia (ini ia simpulkan sendiri, karena sejak tadi ia merasa tengah melayani guyonan anak kecil).

Baru ia ketahui, kalau Takao itu hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya; dan sudah menyelesaikan program master selagi usaha berbasis tren anak muda ini dilancarkan. Midorima berani bertaruh, tidak mudah sih, mengadakan usaha seperti ini, mungkin ia meminjam modal yang cukup banyak dari bank, dan setelah sukses, akan dikembalikan dengan bunga yang tidak sedikit— oh tunggu, kenapa ia malah memikirkan kehidupan finansial Takao; sekolahnya saja belum selesai.

Percakapan selanjutnya adalah basa-basi membosankan antara keluarga-mantan-pasien dengan superhero-penyelamat-oh-wahai-dokter yang sering Midorima terima ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang tidak bisa ia ingat nama dan wajahnya, mengenai betapa bersyukurnya ia akan adanya Midorima malam itu, merasa bahwa Midorima adalah sang penyelamat bumi yang mengubah nasib adiknya takdir membiarkannya terombang-ambing antara hidup dan mati, dan bla, bla, bla.

Merasa alasan yang ia dapatkan sudah cukup logis (diam-diam ia mengutuk kenapa ia harus datang ketika Takao merasa sangat kurang kerjaan dan memutuskan untuk jadi bartender jejadian), dan bisa tenang karena kebetulan ketika ia ke sana, Takao menspesialkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan _shisha_ yang baru, dan bisa ia terima dengan harga diri yang tidak (semakin) jatuh, Midorima membuka mulut untuk pamit.

Nikmat sekali rasanya membayangkan telingannya dimanja oleh musik klasik kesukaannya selagi menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai (tidak sepenuhnya sih, kapan memang, Midorima tidak belajar sampai larut malam walau ia menglasifikasikannya sebagai _bersanta_ i?), dan hatinya pun sudah plong karena tidak ada keterikatan lagi antara tempat aneh ini dengan dirinya, dalam hal apapun.

"Shin-chan sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong satu hal."

Tapi, kalimat permohonan yang terlontar dari bibir Takao tadi menghancurkan semua imajinasi santainya, dan membuatnya merasa pusing semalaman.

Sedikit menyesal, kenapa ia dengan polosnya mengatakan 'bisa' terhadap permintaan yang cukup mustahil itu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> haihai--  
> saya tahu, seharusnya saya buat fanfiik tentang mz aksy di hari maksiat ini /plak/ tapi-- saya mau bayar utang ke certain girl yang sudah nungkak enam bulan lebih--HAHAHAH /sampah/  
> terima kasih sudah membaca ;v;   
> mohon kritik dan sarannya /o/   
> xoxo, cijoe


End file.
